


Four Years

by smoljackaboy



Series: Septiplier One-Shots [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Break Up, idk what to tag lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoljackaboy/pseuds/smoljackaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been four years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Years

It’s been four years. He’s still in Ireland, and he’s back to L.A. The thought of leaving him pained him to do so, but he had to. He couldn’t handle being heartbroken again. He had to do it before he did it to him first. He was the one that broke off with him, so why did it hurt so much to leave? Maybe it’s because of the fact that he misses waking up with arms wrapped around his torso, or going to sleep at night to the loud snoring. Maybe it’s because he misses the way his voice pitch raises when filled embarrassed, or the way his accent thickened when filled with lust. Maybe it’s because he misses his bright green hair, or his icy blue eyes. Maybe it’s because he misses the feeling of soft lips pressed against his, or the heat of a person pressed against his on the bed. Maybe, just maybe, he still loves him. Even after all the time. But then again, how do you  _ really  _ measure time? For Mark, the past four years have felt like four hundred years.

 

Uncertain about his plan, he still went through with it, hoping that it will lift at least some of the weight off his chest. The American grabbed his luggage back from the baggage carousel and headed towards the boarding section of the airport.

 

_ This is it. There’s no going back. _

 

After the thirteen hour flight, he carried his luggage to his rental car, debating whether he should take a taxi instead. Although he was awfully tired from jetlag, he still was determined to carry out his plan rather than crashing at his hotel early. He pulled up the GPS on his phone and began driving. His destination was about two hours away from where he currently is.

 

_ It’s gonna be a long night.  _

 

**_BEEP._ ** Mark jerked his head up from the steering wheel, remembering he was still on the road and the light had turned green. His eyes were slowly closing again, but knowing he was only ten minutes away, he mentally slapped himself awake and kept going.

 

Parking his car along the sidewalk, he looked up to face a relatively tall apartment and double checked the numbers on the side of the building. Seeing that it was the correct address, he turned the knob and entered the lobby. There was of course nobody there to greet him at two in the morning, so he headed up to Jack’s apartment room, his old home. 

 

_ This is it. _

 

Anxiety, fear, and love mixed together in his stomach as he knocked twice on the door. When he didn’t get a response, he rung the doorbell. He nervously rocked back and forth as he waited for somebody to open the door. After what seemed like eternity, the knob clicked and the door swung open. In front of him stood the Irishman, wearing a robe and slippers with his green hair sticking out everywhere.

 

“Hey Jack.”

~   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I am planning to create two alternate endings to this one shot. But I hope you guys enjoyed! If you have any suggestions please comment down below :)


End file.
